User blog:Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd/Odds of Characters Returning
Hey guys! I've been making a lot of blog posts recently. This could be the best one yet. Here is a table on the odds characters returning or being mentioned. And the odds of them being mentioned applies if they don't appear. Odds of him returning: 3/10 Odds of him being mentioned: 7/10 His return is essential. However I don't think the producers will see it that way. Odds of her returning: 1/10 Odds of her being mentioned: 9/10 Her story is clearly over, the producers definitely see it that way. However it's likely that Arthur will learn about his birth meaning that she will be mentioned. Odds of him returning: 5/10 Odds of him being mentioned: 9/10 He clearly hasn't been forgotten by the producers, making it likely for him to appear. But apparently Fintan McKeown is busy with Game of Thrones... Odds of her returning: 2/10 Odds of her being mentioned: 8/10 The only way I can see her returning is in flashback footage or in a vision/dream. But definitely not a resurrection. Odds of him returning: 2/10 Odds of him being mentioned: 7/10 The producers have clearly stated he won't be returning. And Santiago Cabrera seems to be filming Dexter right now. I think he'll probably be mentioned, and if lucky, given a cameo in Avalon. Odds of him returning: 7/10 Odds of him being mentioned: 4/10 With Annis and Mithian returning, it seems Arthur is uniting the lands of Albion, meaning that he will probably appear. Odds of him returning: 8/10 Odds of him being mentioned: 1/10 Well, a variational knight from the legend who was left alive at the end of the previous series. It would seem logical that he'd return. Odds of her returning: 6/10 Odds of him being mentioned: 3/10 Merlin's mum appeared once in Series 4... it would indicate that we'll see some more of her in the future... Odds of him returning: 1/10 Odds of him being mentioned: 4/10 Hopefully the producers now know of how much of a fail his character was. Odds of him returning: 2/10 Odds of him being mentioned: 2/10 The only way he can return is that if they reveal that he survived the collapsing of the Tomb of Askanar. However it's highly unlikely. Odds of him returning: 5/10 Odds of him being mentioned: 1/10 He implied to Merlin that their paths may cross again when magic is free. Odds of him returning: 4/10 Odds of him being mentioned: 3/10 Since lots of characters from Series 4 have been confirmed to return already. Sounds likely that Alator has a chance in joining them. And rumour has it he will be the one behind Morgana's captivity in the excessively long and lazy written time jump. Odds of her returning: 5/10 Odds of her being mentioned: 2/10 Freya! She needs to return because in the legend, she plays a very major part in it! However, if she returns I hope she is returned as the 'Lady of the Lake' not Merlin's love. Merlin needs to move on and stop dwelling on his deceased girlfriend and maybe move on to someone else like Morgana or Mithian. Odds of her returning: 3/10 Odds of her being mentioned: 2/10 The producers usually forget about characters like Alice. But the only way I want her to return is at Gaius' funeral. Because I think Gaius is holding Merlin back and he has to die so Merlin can move forward! Sorry Richard... Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment below! Category:Blog posts